Exploration
You can explore Utherverse by clicking doors, utilizing the Directory, going to Events or visiting your friends. There is many official Locations made by Utherverse that are a good starting point for your exploration of the Utherverse world. Maps Check out the Maps article to find out where you can view clickable maps as well as to view static versions of those maps. Start Region If you are just Getting Started and this is your very first visit to Utherverse you will first visit the Welcome Center. Otherwise when you login to the 3D World you enter a start region usually Transport, though if you have downloaded the software from a third party or different Brand, your start region may be different. You can return to your start region at any time by clicking the Home button in the upper-left corner next to the Address Bar. Doors and Portals As you are exploring Utherverse you may notice doors and portals throughout the areas you visit. * Click Through '— Some doors and portals require that you click to enter. To do so, hover your mouse pointer over the door until it turns into a door symbol then click it. If you do not see a door symbol you may need to get closer to the door. * '''Walk Through '— Some doors and portals allow you to simply walk through them to enter. Once you are close enough you are ported to the next region. VWW Directory The VWW Directory allows you to search for properties and events by category or keyword. You can access the directory from a 2D web browser or in-world. * To use the directory from your web browser, visit creep3d.com. * To use the directory from in-world, click the '''Explore button on the User Interface to open the Events pop-up panel then the Directory tab (aka Directory). Events You can explore the 3D World and make friends by checking out events in Utherverse at anytime using the Events Calendar. * To use the directory from in-world, click the Explore button on the User Interface to open the Events pop-up panel then the Events tab (aka Directory). * To use the directory from your Social Center, click Calendar from the top menu or go to https://www.utherverse.com/Events/. Landmarks You can save or bookmark a location you visit any time by adding it to your Landmarks. To do this, click the Landmark button when you are at the location. Give it a name (or leave the default one) and click Save. To access a landmark, click the Landmark button and select the landmark from your list. My Properties You can view a list of all your properties by selecting the Properties button at the top of the User Interface to open the''' Property Manager''' pop-up panel gives an overview of all your properties. To visit the property, select ‘Go There’ To learn about buying property, check out the Getting a property article. My Zaby Your Zaby is a virtual apartment that you can decorate and invite friends to. You can visit your Zaby any time by selecting ‘My Zaby’ from the drop-down list in the Corner Ring. Category:Exploration